


Sandclaw's Past

by 0tterfox



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Cats, Desert, Gen, Original Character(s), Past, Travel, fer.al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0tterfox/pseuds/0tterfox
Summary: DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS. It's too cringe. But I can't bare to take it down lolThis is my backstory for my cat for the Warrior cat roleplay group I'm apart of. (update, the roleplay is dead)Note: swiftstar is an oc in this. I didn't know there was an actual character named swiftstarakaContains short stories of Sandclaw's Past
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Moon 0

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter title is based on how old Sandclaw is at the time

Palestream walked into her den in a huff, grumbling to herself.

"What put you in a sour mood?" Swiftstar asked. He had been relaxing in the shade of the medicine cats den for some time now.

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that I **told** my mother having anymore kits was too risky for her at _her_ age. But did she listen? NO! Even father went along with her! I'm the medicine cat! I know whats best for each and every cats health." Palestream firmly told him.

Swiftstar calmly got up. "Was the kitting that difficult for her?" He asked.

"What? No... the kitting went fine." She muttered. "Only one kit though."

"Only one kit?" He echoed her words. "Then we should thank Starclan for that one kit, shouldn't we?" He looked at Palestream then.

"I-I-I guess so?" She answered, unsure where this was going.

"Your mother has had it harder then most Queens. You're the only kit of hers that has chosen to stay here with the clan. All others from _all_ her other litters have left. And let me remind you, she has had many litters." He sighed. "Let us hope that Starclan has given her a kit that will stay, or it will break her heart if this one chooses to leave when they are old enough." He walked out of Palestream's den after that.


	2. Moon 1

"Swiftstar!" The lead patrol cat barged into Swiftstar's den. "There's death birds swarming (vultures)! Just west of camp. Near the Ancient dried up river bed."

"Was a scouting cat sent out?" Swiftstar questioned the tom.

"Yes, they should be back very soon." He answered.

Swiftstar made his way out of his den, followed by the lead patrol cat. He was making his way to Palestream's den when the the call went up from the sentry guarding the camp entrance.

The scouting cat had returned, and in his mouth he carried a kit. The kit looked to be no older then a quarter moon at most.

"Go get Palestream." Swiftstar gave the command to the lead patrol cat next to him. The tom nodded before quickly going to get the medicine cat.

Swiftstar quickly approached the scout who had placed the kit at his paws. He was panting heavily.

"What happened?"

Catching his breath, the scout answered. "Massacre, it looked to be The Great Spotted Cat's doing (Bobcat). Small group of three adult cats. The queen must have had the kits recently. This is the only one to have survived."

Palestream arrived then, having hurried when the lead patrol cat had told her she was needed.

"This kit is too young to be without a Queen."Palestream stated the obvious, she then looked him over for injuries and was thankful to not discover any. "Take him to the nursery. My mother should have enough milk for him, she is still nursing Sandkit." She placed the kit at the lead patrol cat's paws. He took the kit into his mouth carefully before making his way there.


	3. Moon 2

Sandkit was board. Mama wouldn't let her out of the nursery yet, stating she was still to young. And Sandkit would argue, saying since she didn't need Mama's milk anymore she should be allowed out.

"Mama." Sandkit grabbed her mothers attention. "I wanna hear uh story." She said pouting up at her mother. Deerkit, the kit her mother adopted a moon ago now. Was fast asleep against her mothers soft underbelly fur.

"And what story does Sandkit want to hear?" Her mother questioned, amused."Uh.... I know I know!" Sandkit excitedly exclaimed, tail lashing back and forth behind her. "How mama and papa met!" 

"Alright, calm down now. Don't want to wake Deerkit." She scolded fondly.

Sandkit's ears drooped at the scolding, but perked up when her mother started the tale. 

"Long ago, many moons before you were born. I was a young she-cat of thirteen moons. I was alone, had been since I was separated from my family."

Sandkit tilted her head in confusion. "How did mama get separated from family?"

"A fox attacked us, we scattered but I could not find anyone after that." Her mother told her.

"Oh." Sandkit's ears drooped again.

"It's alright now Sandkit, I wouldn't have your father if it did not happen." She smiled at the memory pf meeting him. "He was from a clan, unlike myself. He had left in search of a mate, we came across each other when I had been drawn in by the scent of his fresh-kill. It was love at first sight."

"Wooooooow" Sandkit was in awe. She _was_ only two moons old at the moment. And to her, it sounded like an adventure compared to the nursery they were currently in.

She smiled fondly at her kit. "A few moons later, I was soon expecting Palestream and her littermates, my first litter. That's when Swiftstar found us, he wasn't known as Swiftstar then. As there wasn't a clan out here yet."

Sandkit tried to stifle a yawn, she wanted to hear more, but it just wasn't going to happen. "I think that's enough story telling for now. Come along now." She flicked her tail to where Deerkit was sleeping next to her underbelly fur.

Sandkit complained. "I'm not tired." as she yawned again, slowly making her way down from the little mound of dirt she had been lying on. Soon enough she was fast asleep next to Deerkit.


	4. Moon 3

Sandkit was very excited, she was three moons old now! Meaning she could explore the camp, as long as she was always insight of an older cat of course. Though there was one thing she didn't understand.

"Go back to mama!" Sandkit demanded, looking down her snout at Deerkit.

"B-b-but mama said I could go with you." Deerkit defended his being there.

"Mama didn't let me leave the nursery till I was three moons old! Your only two moons old. So you shouldn't be here!" Sandkit said matter of fact.

Deerkit's eyes welled up with tears and he went running off back to the nursery.

Sandkit didn't think much of it, happy to be by herself as she trotted off to her sister's den. She had snuck in a few times to watch her sister bandage up wounded warriors. That was until her sister caught her. Now her sister let her help if only a little bit, by letting her fetch things from around the den that her big sis needed.

The peace didn't last long in the medicine cats den though, as Sandkit's mother came in. She looked around before spotting Sandkit sitting near Palestream.

Sandkit at that moment knew she was in _big_ trouble. She saw Deerkit at her mother's hindpaws, knew it was because he tattled. She slowly tried to back herself up to hide behind Palestream.

"Can I help you mother?" Palestream asked. Not understanding the upset look her mother had.

"Yes, you can actually. Look after Deerkit while I have a talk with Sandkit." She answered, eyeing Sandkit.

Palestream made her way over, picking up Deerkit by his scruff as her mother walked over and picked up Sandkit by her scruff. Soon the elderly Queen made her way out of the medicine cats den, carrying Sandkit.

She set Sandkit down on a mound of dirt, across camp from the medicine cats den. Taking a deep breath she asked her kit. "Do you know why I allowed Deerkit out of the nursery a moon earlier compared to you?"

"N-n-no?" Sandkit meekly answered.

"It is because you _are_ a moon older. I trust you to look after Deerkit when you are out of the nursery. I wouldn't let him tag along with you if I thought you uncapable of looking after him." Of course Sandkit was just three moons old at this point, clearly not old enough to actually look after her adopted brother. But her mother did not want Sandkit to grow to hate Deerkit. If giving Sandkit this idea would keep the peace between her kits, then that was what she was going to do.

"You really think I'm big enough to look after him?" Sandkit asked.

"Yes, its why I let you out of the nursery. You are big enough for such a daunting task as this." She thought for a moment before adding. "Are you?"

Sandkit puffed out her chest at the tease. "Course I am!"

"Then run along and be nice to Deerkit." She watched as Sandkit jumped down and scampered off back to the medicine cats den.

 _Ah if only I was that young again_ , she thought fondly.


	5. Moon 4

Sandkit's mother watched as the two kits played in the open space of the camp. Deerkit was growing well despite his traumatic first days of life, as for Sandkit. She was doing exceptionally well, her talent for fighting was showing as she play fought with Deerkit.

"Kits do grow fast don't they." Swiftstar came to settle beside the Queen.

She looked back to the kits. "Yes... they do."

A few moments passed as the kits continued undisturbed, the hot breeze of the desert blew through the camp.

"There's to be a meeting now, I'm sure your aware." He said as he stretched.

"Mmmm" She hummed her acknowledgement, getting up and following him. But not before catching a last glance of the two kits playing, before entering the elders den. There weren't any elders at the moment, so it was used for meetings.

"Swiftstar." The oldest Warrior there greeted the leader.

"Nightcall." Swiftstar greeted back, before taking his place. After Sandkit's mother took her place besides her mate, the lead patrol cat spoke up, starting the meeting.

"As you all know, our clan is very small. Many cats come, but do not stay because the weather is hot. Prey is hard to find for cats not trained in the way of the desert. And the threats of course, without a clan out here, you are surely dead." He stated. "The reason for this meeting though, is the Great Spotted Cat (Bobcat)."

Murmurs broke out amongst the few gathered for the meeting, but quickly quieted. "The Great Spotted Cat was never a match for us when our numbers were more, but the desert is an unforgiving place even to those who know it best. The Great Spotted Cat is encroaching on our territory, has already killed several small groups of cats just passing through, that we never knew were here till we see the death birds circling (vultures). This is why I say to apprentice the kits early. We need more warriors, more cats to patrol the territory to pick up on these cats passing through. Or our clan will surely die, as the ancient river bed died in the heat of the sun."

"NO!" Sandkit's mother stood up. "I will **not** let you apprentice them before they are six moons old! This is ridiculous!"

"I can understand your concern for the safety of the clan." Swiftstar addressed the lead patrol cat, side eyeing the Queen as he did so. Clearly telling her to sit and calm down. "But we are currently in no danger from The Great Spotted Cat. So the answer is no, Sandkit will be of age in two moons. I am sure the clan will survive two moons without an apprentice. Deerkit will follow a moon after that." 

The lead patrol cat dipped his head in respect and acknowledgement of the leaders decision.


	6. Moon 5

Sandkit watched as half the warriors drilled in the open space of camp. That wasn't saying much as there weren't very many warriors to begin with.

"What chu doin?" Deerkit came up to sit next to her. They were sitting at the nursery entrance, which gave a good view of camp.

"Watchin the warriors." Sandkit said, ignoring Deerkit.

Deerkit frowned. Sandkit was **not** paying attention to him. "I don't see what's so special about them." He pouted.

Sandkit whipped her head sideways to look at him as soon as those words had left his mouth. "How could you say that! They're warriors for yowling out loud! The best cats of the clan..." She glared at Deerkit. "I'm going to be a warrior someday. " She puffed out her chest just to prove to Deerkit how worthy she was of being one. "The best the clan has ever seen! Better then you, that's for sure." She smugly remarked.

"That's not nice." Deerkit scowled down at his paws.

"Well its true." Sandkit answered. Not understanding what wasn't nice, it was the truth in her eyes.

"H-how do you know you'll be the best? You're still only a kit like me." Deerkit glanced up at her, unsure.

"I just know." Sandkit rolled her eyes and went back to watching the warriors drill. "Besides I'm a moon older then you, course I'll be better."

Deerkit wasn't impressed by that logic. But remained silent all the same, he ended up staying there to watching the warriors too. It was something to do even if it wasn't that fun to him. Sandkit obviously wasn't available to play.


	7. Moon 6

It was the day that Sandkit's apprenticeship was to begin. The clan had been called to gather for the ceremony.

Swiftstar stood on the small rise that the medicine cats den sat on. His eyes swept over the small gathering of his clan before he began.

"Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw." Swiftstar paused, glancing over to the eldest warrior there before continuing. "Your mentor will be Nightcall. I hope Nightcall will pass down all he knows on to you."

Now turning his full attention to Nightcall, He spoke again. "Nightcall, you are the eldest warrior here, this apprentice will be one of your last. You have shown yourself to be Wise and Sure in your previous trainings of apprentices. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sandpaw so that when the day comes, Sandpaw will be prepared for the dangers that lie outside these camp's walls."

Nightcall dipped his head in acknowledgment of Swiftstar's words. "Sandpaw." He addressed his new apprentice.

Sandpaw eagerly turned her head in the direction of Nightcall's voice. He approached her, touching noses to show his acceptance of her as his new apprentice.

The clan cheered Sandpaw's new name, and her mother shed a tear. If in sadness or happiness, only her mother knows.


	8. Moon 7

Sandpaw sat next to her mentor. It had only been a moon since her apprenticeship began, but it was now time for Deerkit to start his. The clan had gathered once more for the ceremony.

Swiftstar again took his place at the top of the incline to the medicine cats den. "Deerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw." Swiftstar glanced once again to Nightcall, Sandpaw furrowed her brow at this. "Your mentor will be Nightcall. I hope Nightcall will pass down all he knows on to you."

Sandpaw snuck a glance at Nightcall, only to see him calm, unaffected by the fact he was getting a second apprentice.

Swiftstar addressed Nightcall then. "Nightcall, in these difficult times for the clan, you have agreed to mentor both. You have Shown that despite your age you are still worthy to be called a warrior, and you have shown yourself to be patient and firm in your training of new apprentices. You will be the mentor of Deerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Deerpaw."

Sandpaw watched as Nightcall called Deerkit's new name. "Deerpaw."

Deerpaw turned and watched as Nightcall approached him, then touched noses with him to show his acceptance of his new apprentice. Sandpaw grumbled to herself as the chant went up of Deerpaw's new name. She would have to share her mentor with Deerpaw. Something she was not expecting she would have to do.


	9. Moon 8

"Ugh, why do I have to change the bedding in the elders den? Our clan doesn't even have any elders!" Deerpaw ranted to himself as he made his way over to the feather hole.

The feather hole as it was called, was a pocket so to speak in a dried out tree trunk that had fallen over. It was stuffed with feathers of birds the clan had eaten, of course just the feathers were in there.

Deerpaw scooped some feathers out with his paw, gathered them into a sizable pile before carefully picking it up with his jaws. He slowly made his way over to the elders den, not wanting to drop a single feather.

He heard voices coming from inside said den, and didn't think much of it until her heard them mention Sandpaw's name. If Sandpaw was involved in whatever it was the cats were discussing, he wanted to know about it. He did have a rivalry with Sandpaw now, on who was the better apprentice. _I'll use anything I can learn about to get ahead of her._ He thought.

"Sandpaw and Deerpaw? I don't see why they wouldn't be, but they aren't even warriors yet. It is to soon to be discussing these things." Swiftstar's voice came drifting through the elders den wall.

"The clan is in need of young blood, in need of more cats. Some moon soon The Great Spotted Cat will be more of a threat then it has **ever** been. And then you will very much have wished for Sandpaw and Deerpaw to have been mates as soon as they could have been then."

Deerpaw dropped his pile of feathers in shock. Sandpaw and him? MATES? No way. He was only seven moons! Not even a warrior yet. He dashed from where he had been standing next to the elders den. He ran out of camp. On autopilot as he ran, he found himself in the training grounds. It was sheltered and protected by two tall trees and several scrubby looking thorn bushes. He sat down in the middle of it, stewing in his thoughts.

"What got your face all droopy like a death birds skin (vulture)?" Sandpaw remarked, gracefully jumping from one of the many dried out fallen tree trunks of the desert, to the sandy earth.

"Did you know?" Deerpaw snarled unhappily at her. 

"Know? Know what? That I'm the better apprentice? Course I knew that." Sandpaw said smirking, she liked to get under Deerpaw's pelt when ever she could now. It was her way of getting back at him for having the same mentor as her. Sure it was very kittish of her, but she didn't care right now.

"That Swiftstar and one of the warrior's wants us to be mates." He snapped.

"You have got to be joking." Sandpaw giggled, but as Deerpaw remained stoic Sandpaw's attitude changed. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" Deerpaw said exasperated with her. "I look at you as a sister! How could they think we would ever be mates!"

Sandpaw tilted her head as she thought. "Never knew you viewed me as a sister. I did view you as a brother once, back when we were kits. But not anymore, we don't share the same mother."

"Not the same mother? We both nursed from her!" Deerpaw did not understand Sandpaw's perspective.

"Maybe I feel differently, because I _am_ a moon older then you." Sandpaw answered. "I think we should drop this. Not worry about it till one of the warriors or swiftstar brings it up. Who knows, you could feel differently about this later."

"I don't think I will." Deerpaw muttered turning his head away from her.

"Don't act like a naive kit." Sandpaw scolded him. "Your opinions will change about things as time goes on, I know mine did on several things." She looked at him one last time before walking out of the training grounds.

"I'm not a naive kit." Deerpaw glared at the sandy ground. 

Clearly he was still a kit in his thinking.


	10. Moon 9

"Do you think she is ready?" 

"Yes Swiftstar, I think she is." 

"Have you done the assessment?" Swiftstar questioned.

"Yes, I have. She has shown great skill and learning capabilities. The _fastest_ learning I have seen from any apprentice." Nightcall answered.

"For a normal apprentice, she would still have three moons to go." Swiftstar pondered.

"Very true, but these are not normal times we live in and she is not normal. She learned everything quickly, mastered everything I had to teach her." Nightcall gave his thoughts on the topic. "If anycat deserves to be a warrior early, it is her."

"Very well, I respect your decision. I believe you when you say she is ready." Swiftstar agreed with him.

As they walked into camp, Swiftstar gave the order. "Call a clan meeting, the sun is setting. We will hold the warrior ceremony now, no point in delaying it."

Soon enough the clan was gathered, curious murmurs rose up as to what this could be about.

"I, Swiftstar." His eyes swept the crowd as the murmurs settled down. "Leader of Wastelandclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." 

The murmurs were back tenfold. Swiftstar was looking at Sandpaw. To the cats there, this was a shock. She was only nine moons old!

Swiftstar ignored the unsettled murmurs and continued the ceremony. "Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw stepped forward at her name, coming to stand before Swiftstar. "I do."

Swiftstar smiled at the young but brave She-cat. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandclaw. StarClan honors your Dedication and Skill with your claws, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Wastelandclan."

Swiftstar rests his head on the new warriors head, and the newly named warrior licks his shoulder in acceptance of her new rank. The clan cheers the new name as is tradition.

"Now while the rest of the clan sleeps you shall preform your warrior vigil." Swiftstar fondly says. _They grow so fast, even faster when the clan is in need_. He sighs at the thought, watching newly dubbed warrior. Sandclaw, make her rounds of nuzzling with her family before going to do her warrior vigil.


	11. Moon 10

"Do you think we made the right decision, Nightcall?" Swiftstar asked as they padded through the clans territory.

"About Sandclaw? Yes, I do." He answered calmly. 

"I still get the feeling it wasn't though." He confided in Nightcall.

"Look at it this way." Nightcall began. "She learned everything quickly, her talent matured into skill. There was nothing left for me to teach her. Her next step as a warrior, is to gain experience that she could not gain as an apprentice."

"Ah yes, I see what you mean... and Deerpaw? How is he doing?" Swiftstar continued the conversation as they steered their way towards camp.

"He is... doing well, granted he is nothing like Sandclaw. A normal apprentice in every aspect of the word." Nightcall responded.

"So he will be ready to become a warrior in three moons then?" Swiftstar asked.

"Yes."

Swiftstar sighed. "One of the warriors came to me about two moons ago now. Wanting Deerpaw and Sandclaw to become mates."

Nightcall hummed in acknowledgment that he was still listening.

"I left my old clan for many reasons. One being the freedom to choose your own mate." Swiftstar glanced up at the darkening sky. "My birth-clan was very strict. Allowed very few freedoms... it was awful."

"To not be able to choose your own mate... even I have a hard time comprehending a clan like that."

"I wouldn't call them a clan, they were something way worse."

Nightcall nodded his head in agreement.

"I told that warrior no, and that it was up to Deerpaw and Sandclaw if they wanted to be mates..." "You did the right thing, even if it brought up uneasy memories for you." Nightcall comforted his leader. A few moments of silence passed between them as they padded into camp. "Aish, enough of this doom and gloom talk. Let's go get some shuteye." Swiftstar changed the topic. 


	12. Moon 11

All had been calm in the desert recently... a little too calm.

"Deerpaw!"

"YAHHH." Deerpaw screeched, spinning around to come face to face with a grinning Sandclaw. "Didn't I tell you not to do THAT!"

"Pah! Didn't I tell **you** to be ready for anything!" Sandclaw smirked as she tilted her head sideways.

Deerpaw looked away unhappily.

"Oh come on now. You have the best warrior in the clan trying to teach you how to be a good warrior! Show a little enthusiasm." Sandclaw complained at his lack of excitement.

"It's hard to be excited when you have a cat like you as a substitute mentor." He glared at her.

"Well I'm sorry Nightcall was toooooo busy to train you!" Sandclaw sarcastically remarked. 

Deerpaw scowled up at her, about to snap a reply when a call went up from the sentry at camp.

Sandclaw listened carefully to the call. In her warriors training, she had to learn the many types of calls her clan utilized. "An outsider? OH STARCLAN! It's an outsider Deerpaw!" She lept into the air in joy. "We've never met an outsider before!"

"Yahoooo." Deerpaw replied, his tone flat.

"Don't be such a dry newt." Sandclaw rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Come on, lets go. I wanna see the outsider."

"Just leave me be." Deerpaw groaned, flopping over onto his side. The training grounds were currently shaded at this time from the two big trees.

"You know I can't do that." Sandpaw was now glaring at Deerpaw. "An apprentice can't be out of the camp by themselves."

"You shouldn't even be a warrior yet." Deerpaw bit back.

Sandclaw unsheathed her claws at that, baring her fangs at him. "I earned the right to be a warrior regardless what you think!" She hissed.

Deerpaw coward away from her. They had always bickered, but he had never struck a cord like he did right then.

"Get up." She demanded. She wasn't hissing anymore and she had sheathed her claws, but her tone broke no arguments.

Deerpaw knew he had pushed upon a sore spot for Sandclaw. Most of the clan believed promoting her to a warrior three moons early, was too early. Despite a pawful praising her for her accomplishments, she still heard them whisper about it behind her back.

Deerpaw slowly got up and drug his paws on their way to the clan camp, though that didn't slow them down none. If it had, Sandclaw would be in an even worse mood. 

They walked into camp to see the clan gathered around an outsider. Apparently they were just in time for Swiftstar to break it up.

"Alright enough of crowding the outsider." Swiftstar's commanding tone carried over the crowd. The crowd slowly dispersed at his words, so they weren't so crowed together around the outsider. 

"I'm the leader of this clan." Swiftstar introduced himself. "I heard that you were found by one of the patrols. Nearly dead from lack of water. "

"Yep, I'm thankful to your patrol! They took me to a nice spring. Good water that is!" The outsider tom smiled.

"Yes, to change the subject. What caused you to almost die of thrust? No cat is mouse-brained enough to travel through a desert without knowing where the water sources are... unless for very specific reasons." Swiftstar stared at the tom.

"I was traveling to The Expanse of course! Every cat who's anycat knows about it. Safest lands for anycat who ever lived. No Twolegs! They say it's a land blessed by the spirit cats!" The tom exclaimed. "Most of that is just rumors, but I believe the place is real if anything."

Murmurs broke out amongst the clan cats. They all knew The Great Spotted Cat was becoming more of a threat each passing moon.

"I see." Silence fell as they waited for their leader to speak again. "My clan will welcome you to spend the night with us as the desert is unfriendly to outsiders." At that Swiftstar left to his den, not another word to anyone. He had much to think about.

Some clan cats glanced at each other unsure what to do now that the excitement of an outsider had died down. As for Deerpaw, he went off to sulk. Sandclaw on the other paw, started to pester the outsider with questions. She had never left the clans territory, let alone desert. She was like an eager kit again, pestering her mother for stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to everyone reading who isn't from my roleplay group: The Expanse is a real place in the video game fer.al which is free to play. The group I'm apart of Roleplays on that game and has developed lore to explain certain things found in the game...


	13. Moon 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very mild description of the wound Sandclaw receives

The Great Spotted Cat, known to twolegs as a bobcat was a very real threat to the desert clan.

Sandclaw on the other paw, had never seen it and didn't think it as much of a threat... that was until today.

Sandclaw was out hunting, tracking a snake. Out in the desert one couldn't be so picky about the prey they ate, and snakes were delicious to the desert cats, as long as you were careful about the venomous ones.

She was sniffing around the ancient dried up riverbed when the wind changed. She didn't think much of it, trying to pick the scent of the snake back up.

Unknown to her The Great Spotted Cat was lurking in the riverbed. She hadn't noticed it, for her nose was to the ground, and the wind had change to hide the scent of the Spotted Cat. 

The Spotted Cat, also hadn't noticed Sandclaw until the wind had changed. It slowly slunk its way across the dried riverbed bottom, toward the edge where Sandclaw's scent was coming from.

It peered over the lip of the riverbed and spotted the she-cat. It slowly got ready to pounce... and right as it was in a silent mid air leap, claws unsheathed. The she-cat quickly turned her body around and glanced up at the large figure looming over her.

The Spotted Cat was startled by the she-cats reaction. It hadn't realized that the sun was behind it, casting its shadow over the she-cat when it had leapt into the air. It slashed out with its claws as it landed hissing at the she-cat.

A look of horror had crossed Sandclaw's features before pain exploded over the side of her face. Yelping she backed up, the pain was the worst she had ever felt before. She was struck still with fear, but the image of The Great Spotted cat rising its unsheathed claw to hit her again made her snap out of it. She may have never fought for her life before, but she was about to.

Getting into a defensive stance, She quickly noticed the blood from the hit she just took. It was blocking her vision in one eye.

"Buzzard guts!" She cursed in old desert dialect. The one thing she shouldn't have picked up from Nightcall, his habit of cursing.

She angled her head so that her other eye was doing all the work, and just in time to see The Great Spotted Cat's unsheathed paw a kittenstep away from hitting her. She ducked, and sprinted sideways till she was on a full run back to the clan camp. She knew deep down it was a death wish to fight that thing by herself.

It took off after her, hissing angrily at having just missed an easy meal. It was gaining on her, its longer legs aiding it in its chase. Sandclaw could hear its soft padded paws getting closer to her as she ran.

In a last ditch effort to evade it, knowing she wouldn't make it back in time. She yowled as loud as she could, as she made a hard right and dove into one of the hallow, dried out tree trunks lying on its side.

She was panting hard as she listened, trying to slow her breathing. It tried to grab at her from the small entrance to the log, but Sandclaw had already scooted to far in for it to reach her. Next it started scratching at the sides, she could her it huffing in what clearly seemed to be anger at its lost prey. 

It seemed like an eternity but was most likely only a few minutes before she heard the hissing of many cats. She couldn't tell how many because the log muffled the hissing, but she could tell one thing for sure. Her clan had come to aid her at the sound of her call.

She listened as The Great Spotted Cat's hissing grew in volume before it slowly faded away. Next thing she knew was Nightcall sticking his head into the tree and looking at her.

"N-N-Nightcall." Sandclaw sobbed, she crawled forward in the log to nuzzle her previous mentors head.

"It's gone now, your safe." He said licking the side of her head that wasn't dripping blood. "Let's get you back to camp and your wound checked." Nightcall pulled his head out of the log after that. Sandclaw shortly followed.

The group of rescuers made their way back to camp. Sandclaw sticking close to Nightcall during the short walk there.

"Sandclaw!" Palestream exclaimed in worry as the group entered camp. "Come quickly! I need to check that wound right away!" Palestream ushered her youngest sibling into the medicine cats den, not even waiting for anycat to do or say anything.

"Sit right there." Palestream flicked her tail to one of the nests as she hurried off to get the things she needed.

Sandclaw sat down on one of the nest, only realizing now how tense she was.

Palestream returned a few seconds later carrying an assortment of herbs. She quickly set them down. "Close your good eye. I'm going to clean around your wounded eye but I am unsure if it is actually damaged, best it doesn't open once I loosen the blood keeping it closed."

Sandclaw nodded in understanding as she did as her sister asked. Palestream picked up the water soaked moss and started to carefully remove the large amount of blood that had dried. Next she cleaned the last bit by licking.

"Looks like your eyelid was torn. From what I can see Your eye underneath seems undamaged." Palestream softly informed Sandclaw.

"Looks like the claw swipe happened at an angle. You are very lucky, your eye seems totally fine, though the cut below it is deep. It will defiantly scar." Palestream informed her. "I'll apply a poultice over your eye and upper cheek next and wrap everything in cobwebs. The wrap will go over your eye the cut is below so that the tear in your eyelid can also heal."

"Okay." Sandclaw said, sounding exhausted.

Palestream's features softened. "And after that get some rest."

Sandclaw nodded her agreement. And soon enough when Palestream was all done, Sandclaw was fast asleep.


	14. Moon 13

Another small meeting was being held in the elders den. Swiftstar often called small meetings of his most trusted cats here, to discuss things before the rest of the clan was addressed, or if a decision needed to be reached and the rest of the clans input was not needed.

"As you all know." Swiftstar sighed. "The Great Spotted Cat has been a threat to us for many moons now." 

The small group murmured their agreement.

"I think it is time we leave the desert."

"What!" The lead patrol cat spoke out. "We can **not** do that! Abandon our home? NO!"

"I have looked at the options, and Starclan has spoken!" Swiftstar rose his head to stare the lead patrol cat in the eyes. The tom fell silent. "Sandclaw was attacked last moon by The Great Spotted Cat. The ancient dried up riverbed is used as a boarder, **it** crossed our boarders for the first time and chased Sandclaw close to camp. It would have chased her into camp if Sandclaw got that far." 

The lead patrol cat dipped his head in understanding.

"The Great Spotted Cat does not fear us like it used too." Swiftstar continued. "It takes time to grow numbers, time we do not have."

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Sandclaw's father spoke up. "If we must leave, we will. But for many cats here, they will not want to leave willingly unless the destination is certain."

"The Expanse." Swiftstar sighed. "To some extent the outsiders words were true, that the expanse is real. Starclan has told Palestream that if we were to leave, that is where we should travel to."

Murmurs of agreement arose from the small gathering.

"If we are to leave then when?" Nightcall asked.

"The sooner the better." Swiftstar answered. "Probably tomorrow evening in the cool of the night. I know many predators are out at night because it _is_ cool, but with the whole clan we should be fine. We will also be able to span more of the desert in the night then in the day." 

Nightcall nodded his head. "Then what of Deerpaw? He is of twelve moons now. I did his assessment today and have dubbed him ready to be given his warrior name." Nightcall informed his leader.

"Then we shall hold the ceremony tonight. I will also address the clan after, of the decision reached." 

The meeting ended after that, the sun slowly sinking in the sky.

Soon enough dusk was upon the camp and the clan meeting was called.

Swiftstar began. "I, Swiftstar, leader of Wastelandclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Deerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Deerpaw, excited to be finally named a warrior stepped forward. "I do."

Swiftstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Deerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Deerstep. StarClan honors your Resilience and surefootedness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Wastelandclan."

Swiftstar rests his muzzle ontop of Deerstep's head to welcome the new warrior, and Deerstep licks his leaders shoulder to show his acceptance of his new rank.

The cheers go up from the clan gathered of Deerstep's new name.

Swiftstar waits for the clan to gradually calm. Then he speaks again. "It is with great sorrow that I must make this next announcement. After Deerstep's warrior vigil tonight, we will leave at dusk the following night. The whole clan will travel to the place known as The Expanse. It is unsafe to stay here anymore, The Great Spotted Cat has made that clear."

Of course the clan bursts into chatter at the news, but Swiftstar stays firm in his decision. "Anycat not willing to go can stay!" He yells over the noise, drawing attention back to himself. "But know that to do so, is a death wish."


	15. Moon 14

It had been a moon since the clan had left their camp, and half a moon since leaving the desert.

Sandclaw was put on bring up the rear with Deerstep as they walked. They barely argued about petty things now, they had matured alot in the past moon.

"Umm, Swiftstar said that this current season is called Greenleaf." Deerstep tried to start a conversation.

"Mmm." Was all Sandclaw reponded with.

"To be honest with you, I didn't even know seasons were a thing." Deerstep said, trying to sound happy. But again Sandclaw didn't really say anything.

"Uh... Swiftstar said it's the third moon of Greenleaf?" Deerstep tried again.

"Ya? Are you going to tell me next that there are four seasons and each season has three moons?" Sandclaw finally spoke, annoyed. 

"Well it's something to talk about? We both grew up in the desert, there weren't really seasons there you know."

"I know. Like you just said, I lived it too." Sandclaw said, tone flat as she was more concentrated on where she was walking.

"Weeeeell, I guess we could talk about something else?" 

"Yes, lets." Was her response. 

"Ummmmmmmmm, oh I know! My opinion changed, just like you said it would." Deerstep grinned at himself for coming up with a new topic to talk about.

"When did I say that?" Sandclaw finally looked at him, confused.

"Uh let me think... I think I was seven moons... ya I was seven moons." He answered.

"Oh, I remember now." Sandclaw turned her head back to look where she was going. "It was about the whole mates thing wasn't it."

"Ya... My opinion changed." Deerstep really didn't know how to continue the topic.

"Your opinion on viewing me as your sister?" Sandclaw helped him along without knowing it.

"Yep... I was thinking, do you want to be mates?" Deerstep broached the question.

Sandclaw stopped walking for only a moment before continuing on again. "You were so against the idea moons ago? What changed."

"Uhhh, my opinion?" At that Sandclaw scowled at him." Okay, okay. I guess my feelings? Sure we shared your mothers milk for a moon but after that... becoming apprentices and then warriors, we spent alot of time sleeping in different nests. We haven't shared a nest since we were both kits, I guess... I realized we arn't blood related after you called me a naive kit." Deerstep chuckled at the memory. "I sulked for a _whole_ quarter moon when you called me that!"

Sandclaw chuckled too, as she also remembered that day so long ago now. "I guess my feelings have also changed." Sandclaw admitted. "I thought of you as an annoying brother when I was a kit, then as an annoying apprentice when you became one." She grinned as she said the last bit.

"Hey! You were just as much an annoying apprentice as I was! Even more so as a substitute mentor!" Deerstep teased.

"Hummmm." Sandclaw thought. "I guess your right. I was a pretty annoying substitute mentor." She giggled. 

Silence followed after as Deerstep wasn't sure what to say next. They continued padding along at the rear of the clan.

Sandclaw let out a tired sigh before finally answering Deerstep's question. "Sure, I'll be mates with you Deerstep."

"Really? For real?" Deerstep was looking at her with the most surprised expression ever.

"Don't look so surprised!" Sandclaw complained. "Your acting like I never say yes to anything..."

"Ya, you don't _ever_ say yes... this is like my first time hearing a positive from you." Deerstep said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Do you want me to take back what I said?" Sandclaw was pointedly smirking now.

"No no no, I'll stop teasing you." He was pouting now, but Sandclaw wasn't looking. 

She thought of the journey ahead and replied. "But let's wait."

"What? Why?" Deerstep was actually surprised now.

"We don't know how far The Expanse is, we've already been walking for a moon. I wouldn't want to be having kits out here, let alone trying to raise them." She answered. "Maybe if we knew how far we would have to travel, I might be willing to become mates earlier, but not right now when everything is so uncertain."

"Oh, I see your point." He replied, feeling a little dejected at the semi rejection.

"We will though... become mates when the time is right." Sandclaw said, tring to cheer him up.

Deerstep lifted his head at that and glanced at her. He couldn't keep himself from nuzzling into her cheek contentedly.

Sandclaw purred at the show of affection. If they were going to be mates eventually, might as well start acting like ones.


	16. Moon 15

A feeling of dread filled Palestream as she looked at the twoleg fence, that Swiftstar had chosen to stop by for the night. She looked around the clan as they were settling down, spotting Swiftstar talking to the warriors that would most likely be on sentry duty tonight.

"Swiftstar." Palestream called as she got closer to him.

He lifted his head at the sound of his name. He quickly finished up with the warriors he was speaking to, before making his way over to Palestream by the twoleg fence. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think we should spend the night here." She answered.

Swiftstar furrowed his brow at that as he thought. "What makes you say that?"

"I-I-I've had the same night terror for the past half moon now." She began. "Something dreadful happens right next to this fence involving the clan."

Swiftstar looked a bit concerned now. "And are you sure this night terror is from Starclan?"

Palestream face fell at the mention of Starclan. Starclan had never told her things through night terrors before, so she could not be certain it was from them. "No... I'm not sure."

"I would have the clan move just to be safe... but we have traveled with very little rest for two moons now. Most of these cats are not as young as they used to be." He informed her. "We will stay the night here."

Palestream glanced over to her parents as Swiftstar left. "Not as young as they used to be..." She echoed his words.

On the otherside of the small area the clan was spending the night in, was Deerstep and Sandclaw curled up together.

Deerstep yawned. "Ahhhh, I am so hungry... but so tired too. I don't even know which I want to do more. Eat or sleep."

Sandclaw sat up at that. "I'm not that tired, I'll go catch us something to eat!"

"Really? You're toooooo kind." Deerstep yawned again.

"Well, I'm not the one that spent most of the day chasing a mouse and didn't catch it." She smirked.

"Hey! That mouse was smart okay! And we also had to keep moving _while_ I was hunting." He complained. "You sure didn't help."

"Had more important things to do." Sandclaw avoided eye contact.

"Ya right. You were laughing your whiskers off watching me fail!" Deerstep groaned dramatically.

"Yep. I wont deny that was pretty funny." She gracefully stepped over Deerstep before heading into the forest.

"Hey!" He yelled after her, only to see Sandclaw take off as soon as she was able to dive into the surrounding shrubs.

"Where's Sandclaw off to?" Palestream asked.

Deerstep jumped a little at being startled.

"Oh? Just off hunting. She said, she wasn't that tired and would catch something for us to eat." He said as he got himself comfortable again.

Meanwhile out in the forest, Sandclaw was busy trying to catch a recent scent of some small prey she could track down. Swiftstar had mentioned it was the first moon of Leaf-fall, but Sandclaw didn't pay that much mind. The desert didn't have seasons, and so far the weather hadn't been anything to worry about. 

Being out of the desert, and the terrain constantly changing was taking a toll on Sandclaw. She was used to the desert and the way of hunting there. She knew all the prey that lived there, and how to catch it. But out here? She was completely out of her element. Nightcall had tried to give Deerstep and her pointers, but he was often preoccupied with other things.

It took ages before Sandclaw had finally managed to find and corner a forest rabbit. It was already past moonhigh when she started her trek back to the clan, carrying the plump rabbit.

 _How in the Silverpelt did I get so far? I can't even pick out the clans scent!_ Sandclaw complained to herself as she walked.

She took in the surroundings of the forest as she went, noticing the position of the moon in the sky. _Great Starclan! No wonder I'm so far away, took me almost a whole half a night to catch this... if only I was better at hunting in these new places... but there's not even time to learn that with the nonstop walking we do._ She sighed at the thought. _Most of the other warriors always bring back prey in a heartbeat it feels like. Guess it just shows they didn't grow up in the desert._ Her ears drooped.

 _Ah don't think like that Sandclaw! You'll be the best hunter there is once you learn how to hunt out here!_ She tried to boost her self confidants.

Eventually she made it back... only to find not a single cat around. The grassy ground was disturbed tremendously, as though there had been a large fight but no bodies.

She dropped the rabbit that had been plugging up her nose to inhale. _DOGS!_ Her eyes snapped open to look around as she inhaled again. _Twolegs_. She followed the scent of the twolegs, determined to find her clanmates.

The scent trail lead her down the twoleg fence to where it met a thunderpath. Dread filled Sandclaw as she realized what had happened. Her clan had been taken by twolegs to a monster, and then the monster had left.

Before she could let her sorrow consume her, a cat spoke up.

"I wouldn't yowl... or what ever it is you were about to do."

Sandclaw startled by the unfamiliar voice, glanced up at the fence post the cat sat on.

"Who are you?" She scowled at the cat, just about ready to let a growl loose.

"Uhhhh, my name doesn't concern you!" The cat fumbled.

"I think it does!" Sandclaw hissed. "My whole clan just went missing! You know anything about it?"

"Those rugged and sick looking cats? Course I know, my twolegs took them away... they're probably dead."

"Twolegs? B-b-but my clan hasn't even been here until sundown tonight. How could your twolegs know where my clan was?"

"Simple, they mistook them for the colony cats that the crazy twoleg down the thunderpath feeds. Those cats are really crazy! So many of them!" The cat informed her. "My twolegs don't like those cats coming around their territory, so when ever Snow and Dusk smell alot of cats, they start barking like crazy."

Sandclaw immediately looked around at the mention of barking. "You're friends with d-d-dogs?" 

The cat furrowed their brow at that. "Ya? I don't get you uncivilized cats. Always scared of dogs."

"I don't get kittypets like you! Being friends with the worst enemy known to cats!" Sandclaw retorted back. Swiftstar was right, kittypets are weird.

"Suit yourself." The kittypet said, finally jumping off the fence into the field on the otherside. "Just move on before the same happens to you ya! I'm being nice in warning you!" They disappeared into the tall grass of the field.

Sandclaw spent the rest of the night alone. For the first time in her life, Sandclaw was truly alone. 

A loner.


	17. Moon 16

Sandclaw was not doing well after the loss of her clan. It was the second moon of Leaf-fall now. The weather was getting colder, something she never had to deal with before in the desert. Some of the trees were losing their leaves while others kept them. The wind chilled her to the bone unlike the hot desert winds.

But she continued on. The Expanse was her only hope now. The only thing keeping her from giving up. She remembered the outsider who brought the news of The Expanse. Who she peppered with questions. Who gave her the instructions on how to get there, he was very talkative.

Her belly rumbled in hunger. "Aish not now... I just ate like... three sunrises ago? I think..." She groaned at the unfairness of it all as she put her nose to the wind to try and catch a scent.

It took her longer then it should have to catch the small vole. Being so hungry, she practically inhaled it. Her stomach didn't feel nearly as full as it should have.

She glanced up at the sky, realizing she still had some daylight left. She heaved herself up and continued walking.

Her pelt was starting to suffer from her lack of energy. She had no energy to groom herself, no one to share-tongues with.

Eventually she came to a steep rocky hill. "Starclan give me strength." She muttered, as she started to climb what to her looked like a never ending cliff.

Some small rocks she had place one of her hindpaws on, started to slip. She yelped as she twisted sideways and landed on a bigger rock slightly lower down as the rocks tumbled the down. She was panting heavily now. In exhaustion from making it half way up, or from fear. She didn't know.

She made it the rest of the way up the hill side without much problems, but as she started to calm down she noticed one of her paw pads was bleeding. The adrenaline had worn off and the pain in her paw flared.

Quickly she got up and limped over to the bushes, searching for cobwebs. One thing sure was different out here, Finding cobwebs was easier. She soon had enough gathered and began wrapping her front paw.

"Newt-brained rocks!" She cursed at the rock that had been sharp enough to cause her to bleed. 

Finally after all that was taken care of. She drifted off under some shrubs.


	18. Moon 17

It has been two moons now since Sandclaw lost her entire clan to twolegs. She has long since accepted the fact that she will never see them again. She had to if she wanted to survive the rest of the journey. Granted she did take a day to grieve and has possible been silently grieving this whole time.

Sandclaw glanced over the edge of the cliff face she was walking along. It was a steep drop this time compared to last moon when she injured her paw. She was actually on a mountain face now, with actual cliffs.

She gulped as she continued along the edge. It was the third moon of Leaf-fall Sandclaw told herself. _You need to get used to it. Remember Swiftstar said there is four seasons._ She mentally talked to herself to keep herself going.

"NewLeaf, when plants sprout and grow after Leaf-bare. GreenLeaf, when the weather is hottest outside of a desert." She chuckled at that. "Leaf-fall, when most plants loose their leaves in preparing for the coldest season. Leaf-bare, the coldest season." She shuttered at the thought of the weather getting any colder.

Sandclaw finally glanced up from where she had been watching where she placed her paws, as she reached a wider part in the cliff edge path. She could see that the cliff edge path traveled on for quite a ways, but only a few foxlengths infront of her was a small mountain meadow. Oh how happy she was to see a bigger piece of ground to rest her paws on.

As soon as she got to the small cliff edge meadow, she was rolling in the grass. Even if it was a bit dried out from it being Leaf-fall and all.

Her fun was soon interrupted by the screech of an eagle. She hadn't payed attention when she had pranced into the meadow, but now she saw that one of the few trees at the meadows edge had an eagles nest. In it was a very mad looking eagle.

She gulped, unsure what to do. She knew this bird wasn't like the death birds from the desert. This one was actually going to attack her, especially for being this close to its nest. 

It launched its self into the air before swooping right at her. She ducked. It swooped again, talons out stretched to grab her. Panicked, she ducked again. But this time one of the eagle's talons raked across her back. Deep enough she could hear Palestream in her head telling her it was going to scar.

She thought of a plan as the eagle circled back and started to dive for her again, talons out stretched. She reared up as it got close, claws unsheathed. 

And just as she batted at it, a second pair of talons encircled her hindleg. She hadn't notice when the eagles mate had arrived. Its wing beat was growing faster as it pulled her to the cliff edge, working to try and take off while holding her. _THINK SANDCLAW THINK!_ She screamed inside her head.

There was only two options she could think of. Let it eventually pull her off the edge as she struggled to get a grip on the ground with her claws, it would fly high until it would drop her from a height no cat could survive. Or let go of the cliff edge and in a moment of surprise for the eagle, twist herself upwards and dig her claws into its body. She didn't know if the latter was going to work but she had to try. It was better then certain death.

She counted in her head, calming herself before putting her plan into action. She let go of the ground she had been so desperately clinging to with her front paws. This startled the eagle as it wasn't expecting the shift in weight. She twisted her body upward before the eagle could recover and tried to dig her claws into the eagles body. Tried, because instead her claws dug into the eagles wing. She hadn't taken into account that when she twisted her body upward, she would go up at an angle. Therefore she wasn't inline with the eagles body at all. Panicked once again, she dug her claws in deeper as the eagle all of a sudden side dived. It was flapping its other wing like crazy, but it wasn't letting go of her. 

Sandclaw could feel the chilly wind whipping by her as she and the eagle haphazardly glided downward. Soon there was another cliff coming up on the other side as they descended into a gorge. 

The eagle decided to smarten up then and let go of its hold around her body. Sandclaw ever fearful of falling to her death, something no cat should fear. Desperately renewed her frantic clawing. it only aided her in causing the eagle to veer before managing to dump her off.

Sandclaw screeched in fear as she fell. The noise was drowned out by the sound of water rushing and crashing over boulders. Her instincts kicked in quite quickly, causing her to twist her body around to land right side up. That didn't really help much as she was engulfed in water. The river rushing through the gorge swept her away.

She struggled to find the surface for only a few seconds, because then the river was throwing her over a waterfall which had been the main cause of the loud noise of water in the first place.

As the waters calmed around her, she swam to the surface and paddled her way to dry land. Once there she coughed up the water she had swallowed, falling over in exhaustion. She was about to drift off when she remembered the wound she had received. She slowly turned her head to look at her back. It would scar for sure now, maybe not if there was a medicine cat to treat it. But there was no medicine cat. It had clotted which Sandclaw was thankful for as she could not deal with it right then being as exhausted as she was. 

Sandclaw took her time in slowly getting up off the rivers bank and shaking her pelt out. She found an abandoned otter holt near the river which she gladly collapsed into. Thankful to finally have a warm place to spend the night in this chilly weather.


	19. Moon 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood (if you know the video game fer.al, you'll know what I mean)

Sandclaw decided she hated Leaf-bare with a passion. It was so cold, even the wind was cold. Which shouldn't have been a surprised since Leaf-fall winds had also been cold, but not like this. Those had been more chilly then cold... if there was a difference.

She trudged along the shore of what seemed to be an endless lake. She was so concentrated on walking (or she was just really out of it) that she hadn't noticed when the water had turned a blood red color. When she did though, she looked all around. Even back the way she had come. Only her paw prints visible in the swirling snow. The water looked as though it didn't have a start to when it had changed its color.

Sandclaw gulped, noticing she was very thirsty. She eyed the blood red waters, but ultimately decided to wait and see if she could find... normal looking water. She trudged on through the snow.

After some time, Sandclaw was about ready to give up and try drinking the blood red water when she saw a different looking tree canopy. Intrigued by the fact it wasn't covered in snow, she dragged herself forward. Forgetting about her thirst for a moment. Every second she got closer to that strange looking tree canopy, she realized she was going to have to climb snow covered hills to get to it.

And she did. She climbed those snowy, ice covered hills. Her thirst had come back, and seeing as the canopy had lead her away from the blood red waters. Her only hope was for some water on the other side of these hills.

And oh thank Starclan, Sandclaw was in shock at the sight before her. The canopy she had seen from a distance was from one massive tree. The Snow hills she stood on looked like Cliffs if you were facing them from inside this place, they rose in a circle surrounding the tree. While all this was a marvel as nothing was frozen or covered in snow. Once Sandclaw noticed the sound of running water she frantically stumbled her way down the small cliff face.

Once inside the thicket, she again forgot about her need for water as she took in the diverse plants there. "Some of these look like herbs my sister would use." Sandclaw spoke to herself. It was something she was becoming used to as a loner, speaking to herself. Unbeknown to her, most if not all the plants there were some type of herb.

She walked around for a bit admiring everything, even the rise in temperature. This place was warm, like a nice humid Newleaf warm, if Sandclaw had experienced Newleaf before which she hadn't.

Walking around without paying attention to where she was placing her paws lead to her stepping on a small stone that shifted sideways throwing her into some bushes that had made their home on a small incline.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking at the most beautiful place she could ever hope to imagine. There was a small crystal clear pool of water in the center of this small clearing, fireflies lazily drifted by and oh the lilies were so pretty. Sandclaw admired it all until of course her thirst came back. She tiredly made herself move forward to take a drink from the pool of fresh looking water. She only took a few laps before she was feeling very tired. Maybe she would take a nap before drinking anymore.

Sandclaw startled awake, glancing around. She could have sworn she had just fallen asleep. Everything looked normal to her.

"Sandclaw, my how you have grown." A familiar voice fondly remarked.

Sandclaw glanced across the pool of water to come face to face with her mother.

"M-M-M-Mother!? B-b-b-but Y-y-y-your dead!" She exclaimed shocked.

"That I am." She replied as she walked out onto the surface of the water without sinking.

Sandclaw was full on staring now. "H-h-how can I see you then? Speak to you?"

Her mother chuckled as Sandclaw frantically looked around again. "You're dreaming Sandclaw." 

"What? Impossible! Only medicine cats dream!" She narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Oh Sandclaw, much has changed since we last saw each other." Her mother sighed. "It is true that medicine cats receive dreams. Their job is to do so, but dreams are not just limited to medicine cats. If Starclan needs to speak to a single cat for what ever reason, they can and they _will_ if it is of great importance... Of course this most likely will be the only dream you will ever have."

"Okay... Then what is of great importance that you came to me in a dream?" Sandclaw asked.

"Oh? I'm not sure..." Her Mother replied. "Umm it kinda just happened."

"What do you mean? You're with Starclan now arn't you? Shouldn't you know?" She peppered her mother with questions

"Well, when a cat who's not supposed to drink sacred water does... It kinda puts Starclan in a bit of a questionable position."

"M-m-me?! You're saying I drank sacred water!?" If Sandclaw's face could look any more shocked, it would.

"Look's like it." She replied. "In the future, you will of course refrain from drinking from this pool." Her mother gestured with her front paw to the pool she was standing on.

"Of course Mother." Sandclaw dipped her head in understanding and respect. "I wouldn't want to dream again... no offense, but it's really hard to tell that I'm dreaming right now."

Her mother chuckled again. "No offense taken."

"So umm, how do I stop dreaming?..." Sandclaw's ears drooped after a moment as she realized what her words truly meant.

"Don't be saddened my little kit." Her mother comforted her. "Starclan is always with you, watching over you. Even when you least expect it. As for the stop dreaming part... I believe I have to impart some kind of wisdom to you. That is normally the way of things here."

"What kind of wisdom will you impart to me?"

"Let me see... ah I know." Her Mother's gentle tone drifted through the air. "You are in a new land and as a loner no less. I was once a loner long ago and shall impart my wisdom concerning the matter." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "Do not judge a cat by their pelt. As a loner, other loners can be of help to you. Your first priority is to become part of a clan. You were born into clan life and should return to it until you choose to be a loner for whatever reason. Beware of rogues, they seek violence and chaos. They are of no help to any cat."

Sandclaw watched as her mother came forward and touched noses with her. She began to become drowsy as her mother's body started to fade away as well. "Wa-wait, I'm so lost and alone right now. I don't want you to go. I haven't even made it to The Expanse yet."

"We must part Sandclaw my precious kit. Stay safe, your winder coat will grow in soon..." And with her last whisper of breath she said. "And you have made it. You made it to The Expanse my little kit." With that she was gone and Sandclaw was asleep again.

Sandclaw jolted awake, looking around as the memories of her first and most likely last dream came flooding back. She looked at the pool of water. "Who would have thunk." She got up and made her way out of the small hidden clearing the pool was in and trotted over to the slow moving brook. Drinking to her hearts content and not getting sleepy this time.

She found a nice place to curl up and get some much needed rest. Maybe things were looking up after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places she was in are real in the game of fer.al
> 
> Blood Tundra  
> Sunken Thicket
> 
> I'm sure you can guess which one is which o,o


	20. Moon 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of this was actually roleplayed as a prequel of sorts to get Sandclaw to have a buddy in the clan she would eventually join. Very minor things were changed to make it flow better in Sandclaw's perspective.

The mist had set in before Sandclaw even had time to noticed it. She shivered as she continued to trudged through the mist. It was still Leaf-bare even though this new place didn't seem to have any snow.

She had stayed only one night in that place the loners of The Expanse called Sunken Thicket. It was devoid of any worth while prey, except for birds. But those birds stayed high up in the trees, too far to even think about catching.

She sighed as she found herself a rock to sit on. The mist was making catching prey very difficult. She was born a desert cat, spent her kithood and apprenticeship in the desert. The moisture in the air was _crazy_ compared to the desert. She tried sniffing with her nose again, but all that she could smell was water. And all she could see as she peered out around her was thick mist engulfing her.

Unknown to Sandclaw there was another cat in the area, hunting in the mist. The cat tasted the air, noticing the unfamiliar scent of another cat nearby. Wondering who it could be, the cat bounded forward noticing the silhouette of Sandclaw. 

_It's so chilly and cold here._ Sandclaw thought as she tried to curl up for warmth, not noticing the approaching scent. Her nose was currently useless in this mist. The desert air was so much dryer compared to this. Even though Sandclaw had spoken to her mothers spirit a moon ago, she was feeling truly alone for the first time and lost.

The cat Sandclaw had failed to see spoke up. "Hey." Their tone stern. "What are you doing in Mistclan?" They didn't think Sandclaw much of a threat with how weak she currently looked.

Surprised by the sudden presences of a stranger, SandClaw jumps into a defensive stance. "M-M-Mistclan? Didn't know this was clan territory!" SandClaw stutters out, the cold starting to get to her as the mist clings to her coat. Like her mother said, her winter coat did grow in but it wasn't as helpful against the water droplets in the air right then. SandClaw had only just started hunting in this new area of The Expanse a day or so ago. She hadn't been adjusting well to the diverse climates The Expanse had, even in Leaf-bare. And to think she's already trespassing on clan territory! Luck has not been on her side these past moons.

The she-cat's gaze softened. "You're gonna get really sick out here if you aren't careful." She states. "Lucky for you, I'm merciful - and the best warrior in all of Mistclan, I'll get you out of here as long as you don't come back, okay?"

"Sick? from a little mist? HA you must be joking." SandClaw shrugs off the very true statement. She really doesn't want this stranger knowing how weak she really is from too few meals... _And they just stated their the best warrior in their clan!_ She thinks. Sizing them up, she realizes she wont be able to win this fight if there is one. This causes her changes her attitude toward the she-cat a bit. Deciding ultimately to be a little truthful in her time of need, to see what the stranger will do. "I-I have no where to go... I was separated from my clan during the journey, and I have a feeling... they didn't make it." SandClaw sadly says the last bit.

The she-cat smirks, "I can hear the snot in your nose. There's a mist-free clearing a little farther out, you'll be fine once I take you there. Sorry about your friends, it's really stupid that foreigners go into the mist." The stranger speaks as she walks forward and flicks her tail, telling Sandclaw to follow.

Sandclaw Reluctantly follows the she-cat out of the mist "What a rude she-cat" She mumbles to herself. The she-cat seems better at complaining then sympathy, though whether Sandclaw notices is still to be seen.

The stranger heard the mumble and chuckles, "I'm saving your life-" Then the she-cat realizes she doesn't know the loner's name, "I never caught your name, meanie."

Sandclaw stares wide-eyed at being caught red pawed. "uh... I'm SandClaw." She adverts her eyes from the she-cat "What's yours?"

The she-cat looks back at Sandclaw, "I'm Amberwind," she says with a smirk, "But you can call me your savior" She guides Sandclaw a little further until the mist fades away. "Alright, bye Sandclaw! Have fun out there~"

SandClaw scoffs. "My savior!? HA She should be lucky I didn't rip her throat out for being so rude to me!" SandClaw says after Amberwind is out of earshot.

Sandclaw turns her head away from where Amberwind was trotting away to realize she was truly out of the retched mist. "AHHHHHHHHH SWEET SUN HOW GLORIOUS YOU ARE!" SandClaw crows in glee and takes off into the meadow to roll in some sun soaked grass, even if it's a little dead looking from the cold.

Sandclaw was filled with such joy at escaping the mist and she didn't notice Amberwind was still nearby. Being so full of happiness, Sandclaw bounded around in glee. Even chasing a mouse just for the fun of it.

Amberwind was talking to her apprentice who had happened to have seen Sandclaw and Amber together. She scornfully looked at her apprentice. "You're only supposed to do something when I tell you to do something! Sandcla- I mean that loner is nothing to worry about!" When she turns around though, she sees Sandclaw hunting inside the Mistclan border. _Foxdung!_ Amberwind swears in her head, She wasn't supposed to do that... "SANDCLAW!" Amberwind shouts. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU." She looks at her apprentice. "Well now she isn't a problem." She chuckles.

SandClaw high tails it out of Amberwind's sight and the sound of her yell, tail tucked close. "Such a rude she-cat. I'll show her when I'm at full strength!" She mumbles under her breath as she tries to boost her confidence now that she's out of the mist.

As they watched Sandclaw disappear. Amberwind's apprentice nodded slowly, a bit shocked from all the yelling. "Sorry Amberwind." She muttered an apology for now following Amberwind's earlier orders. "It wont happen again."

"Good. Head back to camp, please. I'm gonna make sure the loner's gone." and say a more formal goodbye. Amberwind adds in her head, feeling bad for yelling at Sandclaw.

"Right." Her apprentice mewed quickly, running back to camp. _Let's hope I don't get in too much trouble for this..._

Meanwhile Sandclaw is busy trying to find a place to spend the night after hightailing it out of there. "Hopefully this is safe for the night." Sandclaw mutters to herself as she curls up in a rock outcropping for some much needed rest... with a still empty belly. 

Amberwind waits until her apprentice is far out of sight before rushing across the glade. She picked up Sandclaw's dropped mouse along the way. Her Mistclan speed lets her catch up with Sandclaw quite quickly. She peeks into the cleft where Sandclaw is sleeping, and nudges her awake. "Sorry about the yelling, Sandclaw... you were hunting in our border, letting you get away with it would hurt my reputation." She drops the mouse, "Here, I don't want you to starve."

Sandclaw glances up at Amberwind, surprised by the kindness "I understand... I once was apart of a clan too" She speaks tentatively as she reaches for the mouse slowly. "I'll move on once I'm well enough to travel, and can defend myself well." She says to appease Amberwind.

Amberwind nods. "Good. You really better leave soon!" Amberwind backs out of the cleft and smiles. "Hope I never see you again!" She flicks her tail to say goodbye, then runs off into the mist.

"Silly rude she-cat." SandClaw says fondly as she finishes her mouse and curls up to go back to sleep.


	21. Moon 20 & chapter short cuts + Stuff that didn't make it and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited with new information as I remember/think of things to add.

Moon 20 is the age Sandclaw is when the roleplay group started roleplaying so there wont actually be a "chapter" of moon 20.

 **Here is the chapter summaries if you want to skip around now that you most likely read everything**  
1st month of Greenleaf - moon 0, Sandkit is born  
2nd month of Grennleaf - moon 1, Deerkit is brought to camp  
3rd month of Greenleaf - moon 2, Sandkit learns how her parents met  
1st month of Leaf-fall - moon 3, Sandkit is upset Deerkit can leave the nursery early  
2nd month of Leaf-fall - moon 4, A small meeting is held about apprenticing the kits early  
3rd month of Leaf-fall - moon 5, Sandkit watches the warriors practice  
1st month of Leaf-bare - moon 6, Sandkit becomes an apprentice  
2nd month of Leaf-bare - moon 7, Deerkit becomes an apprentice  
3rd month of Leaf-bare - moon 8, Deerpaw overhears a conversation about Sand and him being mates, he talks with sand about it  
1st month of Newleaf - moon 9, Sandpaw becomes a warrior earlier then normal  
2nd month of Newleaf - moon 10, Nightcall and Swiftstar discuss Sandclaw becoming a warrior early  
3rd month of Newleaf - moon 11, An outsider brings news of safer lands  
1st month of Greenleaf - moon 12, The Great Spotted Cat attacks Sandclaw and she is injured by it  
2nd month of Greenleaf - moon 13, Deerpaw becomes a warrior and the clan leaves for safer lands  
3rd month of Greenleaf - moon 14, Sand and Deer talk during the journey about being mates again  
1st month of Leaf-fall - moon 15, Sand goes hunting and comes back to her clan dead/missing  
2nd month of Leaf-fall - moon 16, Sand has more or less accepted the loss of her clan and continues the journey   
3rd month of Leaf-fall - moon 17, Sand receives her 2nd scar while trying to survive the journey to The Expanse  
1st month of Leaf-bare - moon 18, Sand Arrives at Sunken Thicket, her mom as a spirit gives her advice   
2nd month of Leaf-bare - moon 19, Having been in The Expanse for a moon now, Sandclaw meets her first clancat  
3rd moon of Leaf-bare - moon 20 Sand joins Mistclan (this is currently on going, and things change. I wont be updating this as new months happen.)

Fun Tidbits: The desert clan used a crystal clear pebble as their moonstone. It is why Sandclaw didn't realize there could be moonpools.  
Living in the desert, I tried to give them unique cuss words tied to the desert... Warrior cats does have that unique way of speaking.  
Sandclaw's appearance is based off of a cat my sister used to have when I was little. It was black with orange splotches through out its fur. 

**Cast of Cats aka credits:**  
Sandclaw - main character, nothing much else to say. This is her story  
Palestream - The desert clans medicine cat and Sandclaw's oldest sister  
Deerstep - Was going to be Sandclaw's mate after the journey  
Lead patrol cat - Like his name suggests, he was head of patrols (now that I think about it he should have been the deputy lol)  
Swiftstar - Leader of the desert clan known as Wastelandclan  
Nightcall - Deerstep and Sandclaw's mentor. Oldest warrior of the desert clan. Was going to retire to an elder after the journey  
Mother - Sandclaw & Palestream's mom. confirmed dead by her spirit appearing to Sandclaw  
Father - Sandclaw & Palestream's dad  
The scout cat - Brought back Deerstep as a kit  
\------  
Deerstep's kin - Died to the bobcat  
The Outsider - Brought news of The Expanse  
The Kittypet - Informed Sandclaw of what happened to her clan  
Amberwind - Mistclan Warrior  
Harepaw - Amberwind's apprentice

 **Other species that made an appearance that wasn't prey:**  
Death birds aka vultures  
The Great Spotted Cat aka bobcat  
The pair of eagles


End file.
